


selling glitter for the plaster

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Kidfic, M/M, Toddler, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle has to take a bath so she hides and then it gets cute and shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	selling glitter for the plaster

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> belle as a toddler ficlet ft cute dog and Gerard being ace at hide and seek  
> title from juarez - gerard way  
> xø jose

"Belle?! Where are you?" Frank calls to the toddler, hiding from him.

"Beeeeeeeee?" He listens. 

A giggle comes from the tiny cupboard under the stairs in their new house. Frank had yet to figure out all the hiding spaces. 

"Gee?" He shouts to his boyfriend, who walks out into the hall. "Can you grab Belle for me?" 

Gerard hands Frank his coffee mug and creeps quietly to the place the three-year old is hiding. 

"Got you!" He laughs, flinging open the door and scooping the giggling girl into his arms.

"Again, Papa! Again!" Belle laughs, clinging onto Gerard's neck. 

"Nuh-uh, Princess, it's bath time!" He says seriously, going up the stairs to meet Frank and pass her over, before continuing to make dinner. 

"Papaaaaa! Daddy! I don't wanna!" She whines, holding Frank's hand and toddling into the bathroom with him. 

"What if we use a fizzy?" Frank asks the little girl, opening the cupboard to get the box of bath bombs. 

"Is there a blue one, Daddy?" She asks, standing on her tip toes to peer into the box. 

He holds up the last blue robot. 

"You sure? We can go get more tomorrow?" He tells her, rooting through the box for other options.

"We have a space girl left, too? The glitter one?" He adds, holding it out. 

Belle takes the glittery object from Frank's hand and drops it into the tub, shrieking as it bumps against the sides. 

"You gotta wash off after this one, Bee" Frank tells the girl in the tub, playing with some bath toys. 

"Why, Daddy?" She asks, flipping a Nemo out of the water. 

"You'll be all glittery, baby" he laughs, picking up the jug to wash her hair. 

"Do we have to?" She sighs at the jug. "It always gets in my eyes."

"We got the watermelon stuff you like though" Frank says, pointing at the green bottle. 

"Oh yeah!" 

"Tip your head back, Princess" he says, filling the jug and pouring it over her hair. He grabs the shampoo and does her hair, styling it into a little Mohawk. 

"My hair looks funny, Daddy. Like a shark." She says, peering over to the mirror. 

"I used to have hair like that, Belle."He tells the girl, rinsing the bubbles out of her hair. 

"Why?" She asks, holding her arms up for Frank to lift her out of the tub. 

"I lost a bet with Auntie Kitty way before you were born, baby." He tells her, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her down to her room to put some pyjamas on. 

"What's a bet, Daddy?" She questions, stepping into the alien pyjamas she had picked out. 

"You can ask Uncle Mikey later, we'll call him, yeah?" He replies, grabbing the hairbrush and brushing Belle's hair, before braiding it. 

"Wanna go see if dinner's ready? I think it's spaghetti." Frank asks, reaching for the girl's hand. 

They walk down the steps to the kitchen. 

"Bowie! You're not getting another goddamn meatball!" Gerard yells at the dog at his feet, ushering him away. 

Frank raises an eyebrow at him, placing Belle down on a chair, before taking the seat across from her. 

Gerard brings the plates of food over to the table, placing them down in front of his boyfriend and daughter, before sitting down with his own. 

"Belle? Why are you sparkling?"


End file.
